


Bad Horsie: A Herostuck Flashback

by mrmercer



Series: Herostuck Flashbacks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fight Scene, Flashbacks, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmercer/pseuds/mrmercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story for my variant of Darkleer in a Herostuck rp, who wasn’t always the dorky giant that he is now. Hopefully this should give people some insight to a portion of the power that he is holding back. Title comes from the Steve Vai song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Horsie: A Herostuck Flashback

Darkleer strides proudly through the streets of the city, face rendered invisible by the function of his goggles. The robbery had gone well, and the cash is currently hidden on a nearby rooftop to be collected later. Not that the money is particularly important to him: though it will be useful for creating new tech. No, his reason for doing this is just coming up now.

A lone figure stands before him. Bearing a sword and armour made of stone, finished with a mask resembling the face of an oni, this warrior is familiar to Darkleer: Stone Samurai, a vigilante hero that he has crossed paths with in the past. “So, it comes to this again.” They say. “I won’t be holding back this time.”  
Darkleer nods, smiling calmly. “I wouldn’t expect you to. This battle will be a true test of our strengths: may the best fighter win.” The two bow to each other, signalling the start of the fight.

Darkleer immediately deactivates five levels of his power limiter: he knows his opponent can handle that with no trouble. Stone Samurai takes a swing at Darkleer, but he dodges nimbly, his strength also improving his speed a little. He throws a punch which is blocked by the samurai’s sword, the tiniest crack appearing on the blade. They go for an upward slash, which just slightly nicks Darkleer’s hand. Stone Samurai then rams a shoulder into Darkleer’s stomach, sending him crashing into a wall and sending chunks of concrete flying everywhere as a crater is made in the wall.

Stone Samurai is quite possibly the toughest opponent Darkleer has ever faced, and he couldn’t be happier about that. He gets to his feet, eager to get back into the fight, but is interrupted by a yell of alarm. Looking to the source of the noise he sees a young woman, trying to shield an infant child from the shrapnel caused by his hitting the wall. A look of horrified shock crosses his face as the concrete rains down around the noncombatants, before switching to a scowl of focus: he’s going to have to end this quickly if he wants to keep the two of them unharmed. He deactivates the seventh level of his limiter as the sword of Stone Samurai comes down towards him, and catches it with one hand. After a brief struggle between the two the sword shatters, and Darkleer throws a mighty punch at his opponent. There is a sickening crunch as it hits Stone Samurai square in the chest, and they are sent flying.

When Darkleer looks up, there is a thick line of blood on the floor between the point his fist connected and the corpse leaned against the wall. There is a huge hole going all the way through the torso, and the few scraps of organ that are still visible are scattered across the distance between the two. Darkleer walks over to the body, gingerly lies it down on its back, and offers a silent prayer on behalf of the fallen warrior. He remains in this praying state for a full minute, asking that the dorrs of Valhalla be open to them. Eventually this is done, and Darkleer rises and goes to collect the money, being sure to leave enough at the body to pay for a luxurious funeral.

-11 years later-

Derek Zahhak gets to his feet, leaving a bouquet of lavender heather and purple hyacinths at the grave. A tear rolls down his cheek as he looks up at the oni-faced statue. He will not ask for forgiveness, as he does not believe he deserves it, but he will ask that the spirits of fallen heroes will give him the strength to do as much good as he can in the time he has left on this world. Fists clenched with sorrow, he leaves the graveyard.

 

**Syler Ashford  
The will of a true warrior will never be forgotten**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ending was a little cheesier than I meant it to be. Still, it's superhero stuff so I suppose that works in its favour. I intend to write more flashbacks like these with other characters of mine.


End file.
